<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Give Love a Bad Name by maaldas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118207">You Give Love a Bad Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas'>maaldas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, AriYama, Assassin - Freeform, Gun Violence, Johnny's as assassins, M/M, Murder, Romance, Shameless Smut, Violence, heysayjump - Freeform, sex scene, yamaari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daiki Arioka, famous idol, singer, actor and assassin, finds out that the most important person in his life is being threatened with murder, he must use all the skill in his arsenal to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mirror has Two Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All mistakes either in grammar or typo are mine. As always all characters are purely my imagination. Though how much I wish they are, Hey!Say!JUMP members belong to themselves; not mine. I'm just borrowing their image here to play in my sandbox. Please don't sue me!</p><p>Happy Birthday, Yamada Ryosuke!! Jump's Ace and extraordinary talent. May your star shines brighter in the future. I dedicate this fic to celebrate Ryosuke's birthday. In line with the writing process of 'Shot Through the Heart', which is Arioka Daiki's birthday fic, this story is written from Daiki's pov but the story is about Ryosuke. 😉</p><p>This is the continuation of 'Shot Through the Heart' because I'm dissatisfied with the ending of my dream in that story. So, I wrote this as an act of revenge and made these two stories as a pair for AriYama's birthday. Without further ado, please enjoy! 😆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Any progress, yet?" asked Daiki Arioka, one of Jump's members as well as the youngest of the recruits. He walked back and forth behind his senpai's chair while the older guy was still busy monitoring his screens.</p><p>"We suspect that they use one of our targets as a pawn but we still don't know which one," replied Goseki, a member of ABCZ as well as Daiki's senpai. "How's Yamada?"</p><p>"He shuts himself inside his apartment and turns off his phone. I suspect one of his neighbors is a hit man," answered Daiki.</p><p>"Or they are harboring one. It doesn't have to be one of them because there is no report of a newly moved tenant in the past month," relayed the senpai.</p><p>"Do we have a guess of who is behind this, though?"</p><p>"Imai-kun thinks it's probably one of our rivals but they don't work alone. Did Yamada tell you anything else besides the first two notes he's received?"</p><p>Daiki's expression grew grim and he stopped in his tracks, staring blankly at the basement's floor. "No. He used to tell me everything, though. He even lied to us by saying that the notes have stopped coming but we both know that it's not true."</p><p>"They must have threatened him using the accidents around his shooting set as leverage."</p><p>Daiki sighed and walked towards the small table and chair in the corner of the room. "How are they really?" asked Daiki as concern marred his baby face.</p><p>"Recovering well as most are just minor injuries. We just let the media think they're gravely injured to fool the perpetrator and to speed things up. They will show their hands. I'm sure of it," said Goseki with a smile.</p><p>"Their plan is probably to recruit Yamada or destroy his career if their plan fails. Why does it have to him, though? Aaaarrrgghh!" Daiki screamed his frustration and pulled on his hair.</p><p>The senpai chuckled. He got up from his chair in front of the monitoring screens set to fetch a bottle of red wine and two tall glasses from a small cupboard under the table. He put them up onto the table where Daiki slumped his body on and palmed Daiki's nape fondly.</p><p>"I get your frustration, Dai-chan. It hits too close to your heart because Yamada's your group member."</p><p>He then poured a small amount of wine into the tall glasses and nudged Daiki up. "Here! A little bit of alcohol to calm your nerves."</p><p>"Thanks, Goseki-kun!" Daiki said as he accepted the glass from Goseki but didn't drink the content. He just looked at it forlornly while his mind flew elsewhere.</p><p>Goseki let him sort his mind and took a seat in front of him. "Kura called yesterday. He said there's a movement from an underground organization in the west region."</p><p>Daiki frowned as his mind immediately sorted a number of Johnny's rival agencies located in the west region of Tokyo. "Do you think there's a connection between that and Yamada's notes?"</p><p>"Could be," said Goseki, shrugging.</p><p>Daiki groaned. "That makes me even more worried. Osaka people are ruthless," he grumbled with a frown on his face while Goseki just snorted. "I think I'm going to cancel Massu's invitation tomorrow and just hole up in one of the surveillance points, the one located in front of Ryosuke's apartment building."</p><p>"I don't think you need to do that. Tomo is watching Yamada's apartment right now. You don't need to worry. Besides, I need you to meet Uchi tomorrow under the pretend of attending Massu's invitation."</p><p>"Did Massu invite him too?"</p><p>Goseki nodded. Daiki's phone vibrated then. He quickly fetched it from inside his jeans' pocket and scrolled the notifications. His smile bloomed when he saw that Ryosuke had activated his phone and replied to their group chat.</p><p>"Anything good?" asked Goseki.</p><p>"Yamada just replied to our group chat. He says that he's fine and is now shopping for groceries," replied Daiki absentmindedly as his fingers were busy typing his replies to the group chat.</p><p>"That's good," murmured Goseki, lifting the wine glass to his lips before getting up to check the monitor feeds.</p><p>Daiki ignored him in favor of scolding Ryosuke in the group chat. His heart felt lighter when he learned that his best friend was alright. Ryosuke even said that he was going to spend his off days playing games and cooking.</p><p>"Finish your wine before you leave!" He heard Goseki say to him and he did just that, gulping the maroon liquid quickly before bidding him goodbyes.</p><p>He left his senpai's apartment building with a lighter heart. He wanted to visit Ryosuke but didn't do it because he knew that the younger boy would definitely refuse his visit. He called his senpai Yamashita instead to ask him about the latest update.</p><p>🍓</p><p>🍓</p><p> </p><p>Keichiro Abe was a regular salaryman. He didn't have many hobbies and spent most of his time either at work or at his home tending to his bonsai collections. At least, that was what the public knew of him. The dark truth about Keichiro Abe had yet to be revealed but someone already wanted him dead and they wanted Ryosuke to kill him. It was the main thing that angered Daiki.</p><p>Hiroki Uchi confirmed the salary man's death when Daiki met him during Takahisa Masuda's dinner party. That afternoon, Abe-san jumped off of his office window on the twentieth floor of a skyscraper by breaking the window glass with a chair. Their Intel reported that there were pictures of innocent-looking young boys in compromising positions spread on top of his table.</p><p>"The police must think of it as a suicide but we know better," murmured Uchi. "We've managed to clean the traces of Yamada's involvement in his 'suicide' but-"</p><p>"Yamada didn't kill him," Daiki interjected. He knew from Yamashita that Ryosuke was already home at the time Keichiro Abe supposedly killed himself.</p><p>"Yes! Their plan fails and now we must extract him," Uchi said, intently looking into Daiki's eyes that he knew what his senpai was going to say even before he said it. "You know what to do."</p><p>Daiki bid farewell to Masuda soon after, wanting to get to Ryosuke's apartment as soon as possible. Coincidently, his best friend called him and Daiki knew that something was not right when Ryosuke, choked up on tears, suddenly confessed his feelings to him. Ryosuke was stubborn and proud. He was a person who did not praise easily and hid his feelings well, which meant something must have happened to him. Cursing the busy street of Tokyo, he drove as fast as he could while alerting Goseki of the newest development. He would probably need backup though he still prayed that it would not come to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oasis in the Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dai-chan, there's a dead body in my bedroom," whispered Ryosuke.</p><p>Daiki ignored him for the moment as he was busy relaying the situation to Goseki. "And please send the cleaning team as soon as possible before the blood seeped into the flooring. Yes, we'll be miles away come morning. Yes, thank you senpai."</p><p>He ended the call and walked around the bedroom to collect his and Ryosuke's clothes before taking his time to observe his best friend while putting on his own clothes, weighing the options in his mind of how to proceed from then. His best friend curled on the floor next to his bed, putting the bed between him and the door while his eyes stared unblinkingly at the bleeding corpse sprawled haphazardly in the doorway. The poor boy was probably still in shock. Well, who wouldn't? Anyone would be shocked and traumatized when they were forced to witness a murder for the first time.</p><p>Making up his mind, Daiki walked around the bed and approached him slowly as not to startle him.</p><p>"Ryosuke," called Daiki gently, crouching next to him but Ryosuke didn't react. Daiki reached out a hand to gently tap on his naked shoulder. "Ryosuke... hey..."</p><p>Ryosuke violently jerked and promptly curled his body, even more, when he turned around and saw Daiki next to him. His eyes wide and round and he breathed rapidly like a scared deer in the headlight. There was panic and fear in those brown eyes that Daiki loathed seeing.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay... no one's gonna hurt you, okay?" Daiki said before showing him the clothes. "Please, put on your clothes. You can't go outside naked. You'll freeze to death. I'll pack up your bag, okay?"</p><p>Ryosuke stared at him a while longer, observing Daiki's clothed form before looking at himself as if realizing his own state of undress. He then reached out a hand to take the clothes from Daiki's outstretched hand and started to put them on. Daiki left him to it and opted to search the closet for a bag. He randomly put some casual clothes, underpants, and socks inside the bag before snatching a hat and mask and approaching Ryosuke again.</p><p>The younger boy had managed to put on his clothes and stood quietly at the corner of the room, staring at the floor and hands gripping the hem of his black t-shirt tightly. He looked up when Daiki went near.</p><p>"Are we going somewhere?" asked Ryosuke quietly, noticing the bag in Daiki's hand.</p><p>"Yes," Daiki answered honestly. "Just for a while until everything's settled here."</p><p>Ryosuke nodded. "Okay," he said and didn't say anything else.</p><p>Daiki gave him the mask and hat and told him to wear them before carefully steering him out of the bedroom. Maneuvering Ryosuke around the dead body on the floor was a bit of a trial since he didn't want to go near it. In the end, Daiki had to guide him to walk over it while he closed his eyes.</p><p>The agency had prepared safe houses around Japan just in case things like this happened. Though it didn't happen often, the safe houses were always well maintained as well as well-stocked. Daiki took Ryosuke to one of these safe houses in an undisclosed location outside of Tokyo. It was a generator-powered wood cabin that was located in the middle of a thick forest.</p><p>"We have plumbing and minimum electricity here as well as enough gas and food for two weeks. Hopefully, things will settle soon, so that we don't have to go to the nearest town for restocking," Daiki said.</p><p>Ryosuke stood in the middle of the kitchen slash bedroom, looking around at the interior of the cabin and becoming acclimated to their new situation. He left him alone and went to put the clothes bags in the small closet next to the bed before checking on the food stock.</p><p>"You killed him."</p><p>Daiki closed the kitchen cupboard and turned around to see his best friend already sat on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the far wall.</p><p>"That... that man. You killed him," stated Ryosuke again.</p><p>Daiki approached him slowly.</p><p>"Why you ... he ... he had a gun ... you had a gun too and... and..." Ryosuke's breathing became rapid and he started to hyperventilate.</p><p>The boy didn't say anything during the ride to the cabin, just stared out of the windshield quietly. He also didn't question the reason why they had to leave, just obediently did anything Daiki told him to do. Apparently, now that the shock had worn out, it was replaced by panic. Daiki cursed the agency because his training was not adequate to deal with a group member in the middle of a meltdown.</p><p>Daiki took a deep breath and let it out in a long tired sigh before dragging a chair from the kitchen table and putting it in front of his best friend. Ryosuke frowned at him; his eyes sharp and accusing.</p><p>He took a seat on the chair and looked into Ryosuke's eyes. "Look, I'm going to explain it to you but you have to listen to me carefully, okay?" He waited a moment to let the words sink in. "But you have to promise not to breathe a word about this to anyone. Anything you hear now doesn't leave this room. Do you understand, Ryosuke? I don't wanna have to kill you."</p><p>Then, he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry that was a joke!" Daiki said, still giggling in mirth, amused by his own joke but the laughter quickly tapered off when he saw how Ryosuke's face crumpled and became sad right in front of him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and insensitive. I shouldn't make a joke about that. I'm so sorry Ryosuke," soothed Daiki using his most gentle voice.</p><p>Ryosuke pursed his lips. Daiki let out a sigh and started to explain. "I know that you must have lots of questions right now. I will try to answer those but please remember that I can't tell you everything. There are things that should remain a secret.</p><p>"The man that broke into your apartment unit is an assassin hired by one of our rival agencies. We suspect that their objective is either to recruit you, destroy your career, or kill you. Right now, the senpais are still looking for information as to whom the assassin worked for. That's why we have to hide here until they settle things in Tokyo."</p><p>"Then, why are you involved in this, Dai-chan? Are you an assassin too?" asked Ryosuke in a low voice.</p><p>"I'm a Johnny's," answered Daiki with a smile. When he saw Ryosuke's face getting annoyed, he quickly added, "It's true! I am a Johnny's through and through."</p><p>Ryosuke squinted his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Explain!"</p><p>Daiki rubbed his palm along his thighs, looking for the right words to start his explanation. How could Imai-kun make it look easy when he explained it to Daiki several years ago?</p><p>"Few years after Johnny-san founded his company, he created a shadow organization to protect the talents under his management and in extension the company. The entertainment industry is a harsh world. There are lots of people who would love to see Johnny's fall and they will do anything to achieve it. Slander, extortion, blackmail, fraud, and murder were common in business and politics.</p><p>"Johnny-san never trusts people other than his family and who would better protect Johnny's other than Johnny's? So, he chooses some of us to be agents of his shadow organization while still maintaining our idol persona. Though we are trained in martial arts and combat gun fighting, mostly what we do is collecting information; watching and observing those suspected of endangering our safety and confidentiality."</p><p>"You said there are senpais like you. Who are they?" asked Ryosuke. "Are the kouhais also involved?"</p><p>"I really can't say that sorry. It's not my secret to tell," Daiki said with a shrug. He could tell that Ryosuke was still curious and Daiki knew that he was not someone who could easily be satisfied with a half-assed answer. "Please, don't ask me more about this."</p><p>Ryosuke groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I dunno if I can believe it."</p><p>"You don't have to believe it. Once this is all over you'll be back to your apartment and live your life like before," promised Daiki.</p><p>"There's a dead body in my apartment," Ryosuke deadpanned.</p><p>"Then, you can move. I'll help you hunt for a new one," he answered easily before getting up and going to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm going to make sandwiches. Or you can sleep first."</p><p>"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep and I don't feel hungry. I don't know where I am and for how long would I be here. How about my shooting schedule and other Jump related works? There is too much on my mind," lamented Ryosuke.</p><p>Daiki chuckled. "Don't worry! The agency is handling it right now. We've prepared for this the moment you told us about those notes."</p><p>When there was no sound coming from the direction of the bed, Daiki turned around only to see Ryosuke sprawled diagonally on the bed, fast asleep. Apparently, the stress caused by what had happened in the last few hours had taken a toll on him.</p><p>"What a silly boy," murmured Daiki fondly as he continued to prepare the two sandwiches.</p><p>Once it was done, he promptly ate one while saving the other for the sleeping beauty on the bed. Then, he took off Ryosuke's shoes, re-arranged his sleeping position, and pulled a blanket over his pajama-clad body. They were leaving the apartment in a hurry that there was no time to change clothes. The stench of sweat and sex still clung to their body.</p><p>Daiki ran his fingers through Ryosuke's hair and kissed his pink lips tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.</p><p>🍓</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be continued ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Assassin's Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : There's a sex scene in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with it or underage, please skip this part and go to the next chapter immediately. I repeat DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER if you don't want to read smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki jolted awake from his sleep. Blinking his bleary eyes, he looked at his smartwatch and checked the surveillance camera feeds. He even reached for his mobile phone that was charged on the small table next to the bed to make sure that the security still had not breached. Once he made sure that whatever that had jolted him awake was not any security breach, he turned his attention towards his surroundings.</p><p>The cabin was quiet when he went to check the door and windows. There wasn't anything weird or out of place that he could see, even the kitchen utensils remained where they were. Then, he went to the bathroom and the generator room to check for anomalies but still couldn't find anything that might have woken him up from sleep. Still feeling weird, he returned to bed.</p><p>There was a low whining sound coming from the bed and Daiki belatedly realized that it was Ryosuke who made that sound. Apparently, it was also the sound that had awoken him.</p><p>"Shhhh... it's okay," whispered Daiki at a still sleeping Ryosuke, running his fingers through the younger boy's sweaty hair. Yet, the whine did not stop and escalated into sobs.</p><p>"Nooo... please..." Ryosuke begged in his dreams.</p><p>"Ryosuke, wake up please," Daiki whispered again but Ryosuke was still trapped in his nightmare. His sobs did not stop. "Ryosuke ... Ryosuke ... Ryo-chan..." Daiki kept calling his name.</p><p>Then, he was suddenly awake; eyes wide and scared as he looked at his surroundings. The moment his tearful eyes found Daiki, Ryosuke quickly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight, sobbing. They stayed like that for the next few minutes with Ryosuke hugging him in panic and Daiki consoling him with gentle words, rubs on his back, and kisses to his naked shoulder and neck.</p><p>Truthfully, he knew that this would happen; that Ryosuke would break. They had lived in the cabin for three days and for those three days Daiki felt as if he was walking on eggshells, treading carefully around his best friend waiting for him to break. Yet, though he had anticipated it, it still saddened him to see this strong young man break apart in his arms. The fact that he couldn't even spare his group member this horror had awakened the old feeling of being useless that had plagued his early years of being an idol.</p><p>When Ryosuke's heartbeat had slowed down to its normal rhythm and he was not crying anymore, Daiki laid him back on the bed.</p><p>"Are you okay, now? It's just a nightmare," soothed Daiki as he rubbed Ryosuke's chest to calm him down.</p><p>Ryosuke nodded. He reached out and pulled Daiki in begging for a kiss that Daiki gladly surrendered. It started slow and meant to reassure each other of their existence but gradually increased in intensity. Like a drowned man that was desperate for air, there was a sense of urgency and desperation in the way Ryosuke kissed him. His hands were everywhere at once; in his hair, under his shirt, and inside his shorts. Daiki let out a yelp when Ryosuke suddenly flipped him on his back.</p><p>Ryosuke was a fast learner and he picked up on things that sparked his interest even faster. He approached sex with the same intensity and laser focus as he did his games. He knew what he wanted and picked up pointers from Daiki on how to get it. It was truly beneficial for Daiki when he was the one on the receiving end. So, he often let Ryosuke take control of their lovemaking. Especially when Daiki could feel that he needed it.</p><p>Daiki laid quietly on the bed as Ryosuke straddled him, divesting him of his shorts and shirt. His action was frantic and desperate and Daiki could see that there was fear in Ryosuke's eyes. He almost ripped Daiki's shirt apart in his desperation to get him naked. Daiki could only guess that he must have seen something bad in his dream that freaked him out and needed something pleasurable to chase away the horrible feeling caused by such a dream. It wasn't an ideal way of coping, Daiki thought but it was the only one available at the moment.</p><p>Daiki winched when Ryosuke seemed to forget to add lube around his finger before he pushed the digit inside him. He quickly reached under the pillow to retrieve their stash of lubricant and coated his own fingers with it.</p><p>"Here, let me." Daiki pushed Ryosuke's hand away and prepared himself with his own lube coated fingers.</p><p>Ryosuke who seemed to understand that he had somehow hurt him looked at Daiki with tearful eyes but Daiki had none of it. He pulled the younger boy and gave him a deep kiss, licking his teeth and sucking his bottom lip until Ryosuke was distracted enough to take over the kissing. He loved kissing Ryosuke because each time was a new level of adventure. Kissing him was like diving into an ongoing battle; a fight that he could never predict the outcome, fun, stimulating and exhilarating all at once. They were all the feelings that he couldn't get when he kissed anyone else and he never wanted to kiss anyone other than Ryosuke. They were both guys who loved to compete with each other, so it was natural that their lovemaking was also a sort of competition.</p><p>Daiki forced his nether muscles to relax to help Ryosuke ease his way in. It did not take long before he was pumping in and out of him while Daiki did his best to accommodate him. He wrapped his arms around Ryosuke's rear and squeezed his bum to encourage him to go faster. He wanted Ryosuke to have his way with him, to go wild and use his body for his pleasure, disregarding Daiki's own needs. Because there was a small part of Daiki, the masochist part, that felt elated of being used and taken advantage of like that.</p><p>He could feel that Ryosuke was close. His breathing was rapid and his movement was getting frantic, furiously slamming his hips hard and fast while gripping Daiki's shoulders with both hands, chasing his release. Watching the person that he loved most in the world got lost in ecstasy really turned him on. He believed that he could come just by watching Ryosuke climax. Reaching for his own manhood, he gave his shaft short fast strokes and twists around the head until he could feel the tightness in his stomach as the sign of his own approaching climax.</p><p>"Do you wanna tell me about your dream?" asked Daiki when both of them had calmed down from their high and curled around each other under the blanket.</p><p>Ryosuke shook his head before turning around and facing the wall. Daiki caressed his sides. He wanted Ryosuke to know that he cared and that he would always be there whenever he needed him. He didn't know what they were now; boyfriends, lovers, or friends with benefit. But even before they got sexually involved, Ryosuke had always held a special place in his heart.</p><p>"Alright, it's okay if you don't want to tell me now. I'm here whenever you're ready."</p><p>It seemed to be the right words to say because Ryosuke then reached for Daiki's hand and pulled it around his body. Daiki scooted closer, draping his body on Ryosuke's naked back, spooning him. He kissed Ryosuke's nape and squeezed him lightly before closing his eyes.</p><p>🍓</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be continued ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Darling, You Give Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki perched on one of the low branches of a tree, twenty meters from the cabin to check one of the four surveillance cameras installed around the cabin. He found out about the skewed position of the camera when he went to check the feed that morning and the previous night's recording showed that some quarreling squirrels had messed it up. So, he went out to check, leaving Ryosuke who was still in the shower.</p><p>After returning the camera to its original position and fastening it, he checked the feed through an app installed on his personal mobile phone to make sure that it was working properly. Then, he swept his gaze towards the surrounding forest, making sure with his own eyes that it was really just a bunch of squirrels that messed up the camera and not any uninvited guest.</p><p>He checked his phone again when it vibrated in his pocket, alerting him of an encrypted message from Goseki. The senpai still had no info but told Daiki to be careful anyway. Just in case if the enemy was still looking for Yamada.</p><p>"Well, better safe than sorry," mumbled Daiki. He jumped down and walked back towards the cabin.</p><p>The smell of something delicious assaulted his nostril the moment Daiki stepped inside the cabin. Smiling wide, he quickly locked the door and set the alarm before approaching Ryosuke who was busy puttering in front of the stove.</p><p>"What are you making, babe?" asked Daiki softly, wrapping his arms around Ryosuke's tiny waist.</p><p>"Don't touch me! I'm mad at you," Ryosuke snapped.</p><p>"Aaaa... okay then," Daiki mumbled and retreated immediately and out of Ryosuke's way. Leaning his hips next to the sink, he watched his boyfriend stir a thick stew inside a ceramic pot. He didn't know how Ryosuke could make such a concoction with only the basic ingredients stored in the cabin. It smelled delicious though, making Daiki's mouth water.</p><p>"Smells wonderful, babe. It looks delicious too," Daiki praised him, working his way into his boyfriend's good side even though he knew that Ryosuke had a temper and was not easily appeased with a few sweet words.</p><p>"Of course it is. You should be glad that I'm a better cook than you or we'll soon be poisoned to death if I let you cook for us."</p><p>There it came, the famous barb tongue of his. Yet, Daiki was used to this verbal abuse. He knew how to handle it and also understood Ryosuke's frustration. They had been holed up in the cabin for ten days now and Ryosuke was getting restless. He was usually an indoor type of a person and wouldn't have a problem being cooped up inside his home for days but the cabin was not his home. It was equipped only with basic necessities and not much else. There wasn't any games equipment or other comforting things he usually had in his home. So, with almost nothing to do even a Ryosuke Yamada would get bored and Daiki knew that he couldn't distract his lover with sex forever.</p><p>"Yes, you really are a man of many talents. I'm very grateful. So, I was thinking maybe we can go out today and have a walk around the forest. Not too far though, cause we still need to be careful," Daiki said, offering Ryosuke an olive branch.</p><p>"I'll take anything as long as I can get out of this blasted cabin," Ryosuke said as he threw the ladle rather forcefully into the sink next to where Daiki stood. Daiki slowly stepped away from the sink and stood behind his irate boyfriend. "I can't play any games or watch TV or even surf the internet because I left my phone behind. I was either sleeping or exercising or eating every day if I don't have sex with you," ranted Ryosuke.</p><p>"They were good sex though," Daiki couldn't help stating with a shrug.</p><p>Ryosuke whirled around to glare at Daiki. "Yes, they were good sex!" he nodded but then he seemed to remember the reason of his rant. "Damn it, Dai-chan! That's not the problem!"</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Daiki let out a sigh. "I know that you're bored and I'm sorry for not allowing you to go out. But, you know why I do this, right?"</p><p>Ryosuke nodded sullenly.</p><p>"But you're right. Anyone would go crazy if they're cooped up in one place for a long time without anything to entertain their mind. That's why I think we can go out today. Just around the cabin," Daiki offered.</p><p>Ryosuke glared at him for a minute longer before looking down, scuffing his left foot on the floor. Then, he peaked at him with a small smile. Daiki wanted to pinch his cheeks for his tsundere act.</p><p>"Let's go now!" stated Ryosuke aloud before skipping towards the door but Daiki quickly held him back.</p><p>"Wait! Can we go later? I'm hungry, Ryosuke. Please let me eat your delicious stew first," Daiki pleaded while making a sad face.</p><p>Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he grumbled before stepping back towards the kitchen to prepare them both breakfast.</p><p>🍓</p><p>🍓</p><p>"Dai-chan look, look!" Ryosuke shouted excitedly. "The squirrel ran up the tree. I wonder what he is doing up there."</p><p>Daiki squinted upwards trying to follow the aforementioned squirrel but the rodent had disappeared among the thick leaves. "Dunno," he said with a shrug. "Maybe looking for food?" While he was trying to find the damn squirrel up on the tree, Ryosuke had already gone, running after a small rat-like animal.</p><p>"Ryosuke? Where are you?" called out Daiki, whirling around in panic. "Damn, it!"</p><p>A rustling sound in the bushes from his right side startled Daiki and he quickly gave chase praying that it was just his <em>baka</em> boyfriend playing hide and seek. He swore he would spank his ass when he found him. This was the reason why he refused to let Ryosuke out of the woods because there were a lot of unknown elements that he couldn't control.</p><p>A few minutes later, he found the silly boy crouching on the ground in front of the mouth of a middle-sized burrow. "What are you doing here?!" scolded Daiki. "Don't run away like that without telling me! I was worried, you know!"</p><p>"The small animal went in there Dai-chan," the silly boy answered, peeking into the burrow and ignoring Daiki's angry rant.</p><p>Daiki sighed, shaking his head. "It's probably their home. Just let them be, will you?"</p><p>"Eh? You mean that small animal has a whole family in there?"</p><p>"How should I know? I haven't met them yet," said Daiki exasperatedly.</p><p>Ryosuke was still crouching on all four in front of the small burrow with both elbows buried in the ground and his cute bottom swaying back and forth, taunting Daiki's already low self-control when it came to his boyfriend. Succumbing to the temptation, Daiki slapped his ass hard until the boy yelped and sat up straight, both hands went to caress his stinging bum.</p><p>"Why did you do that?!" protested Ryosuke.</p><p>"'Cause you asked for it!" snapped Daiki. "I can't help myself. Don't blame me. Now, get off the ground!"</p><p>Daiki went to help Ryosuke up but the boy slapped his hands away, pouting. Normally he would quickly soothe his boyfriend wounded pride but now he couldn't care less. Daiki's mood had gone sour the moment he'd learned of Ryosuke's disappearance act. He would do anything to protect his boyfriend, even kill and be killed but Ryosuke acted like he did not care for his own safety. It made him angry.</p><p>"Look at your clothes, all dirty. What the hell did you do before I found you, huh? And why did you suddenly disappear on me like that?"</p><p>"I'm going back!" Ryosuke snapped and promptly stomped back towards the cabin, ignoring Daiki's call and Daiki could only follow him from behind. "Stop following me!"</p><p>Daiki rolled his eyes. "I live there too, you know? Do you want me to sleep outside?"</p><p>"It's not night, yet. Just play with your spy toys or whatever, I don't care!"</p><p>"I still need to check the panel and the generator at the cabin," informed Daiki.</p><p>"Aaarrrrggghhh! Fine! Do whatever you want!" shouted Ryosuke.</p><p>Daiki knew how awful Ryosuke's temper was and it was better to leave him alone when he was upset. So, he kept his distance and let him sulk. Entering the cabin, Daiki made a beeline to the backroom to check the generator and heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom. After adjusting the temperature of the water heater, he refueled the generator and went outside again to make a lap around the perimeter. He found Ryosuke sitting cross-legged on the floorboard at the front porch of the cabin when he returned from his patrol.</p><p>He hesitated for a bit but seeing his boyfriend looked calmer already he approached him and sat quietly next to him, crossing his legs. Ryosuke didn't acknowledge him at all, eyes staring upwards at the swaying tips of the trees. A breeze occasionally ruffled his soft brown hair and made his eyes fluttered close. Daiki was entranced.</p><p>Ryosuke Yamada was beautiful and Daiki loved him so much it caused him a stab of pain in the heart whenever he thought about it. It was scary to think about the things he was willing to do to protect this boy next to him; the things he had already done. Yet, he'd do it again in a heartbeat to keep him safe. He had struggled for years to find his purpose, to do something for the group. He could dance but other members danced better than him. He could sing but other members sang better than him. He couldn't play any musical instrument, couldn't write a song, and couldn't charm the audiences on stage. Daiki Arioka was mediocre.</p><p>When Johnny-san offered him a position in the shadow organization, he accepted with nary a thought. His only concern was what his new status would do to the group because the last thing he wanted to do was to put the group in danger. He felt better when the old man assured him that his job as a member of Hey!Say!Jump wouldn't be bothered. Since then, Daiki Arioka had bloomed under the tutelage of his senpais within the shadow organization. He might not be able to play any musical instrument but he was a skilled gunfighter. He might not be the best singer and dancer but his communication skill rose exponentially. There were times when his skill was needed. As a rising idol group like their predecessors before them, Hey!Say!Jump faced many trials and tribulations as well as scandals and threats. Daiki was glad that he could use his skill set to protect his group from the shadow.</p><p>"Why does it have to be you, Dai-chan?"</p><p>Ryosuke's soft voice interrupted his reverie. Daiki blinked a couple of times; belatedly realizing that he had stared at his boyfriend for too long.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"This, you being an assassin, this secret organization... why?"</p><p>Daiki had a mind to act dumb, pretending not to understand what Ryosuke asked about but he knew that his boyfriend would see through his clueless act.</p><p>He took a deep breath before answering. "Why not? I was available and not much of a use for the group back then."</p><p>A punch landed on his arm. "Ouch! That hurts!" he grumbled.</p><p>"Good! 'Cause I'll keep hitting you until you see some sense!" Ryosuke said, gearing up to hit him again.</p><p>Daiki put his arms up to protect himself from Ryosuke's onslaught. "I've told you about my problem back then, haven't I?"</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have to join a secret assassin organization!" Ryosuke shouted between punches.</p><p>Daiki did not even try to retaliate. He just curled on the floor and raised his arms up to protect his head from Ryosuke's relentless hits. "Ouch! Ow! Itta! Will you stop hitting me, please?"</p><p>"No! I. WILL. NOT. STOP. HITTING. YOU..." Ryosuke said as he laid punch after punch at Daiki with tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>When he seemed to be running out of steam, Ryosuke buried his face on Daiki's chest with both hands gripping his shirt tightly. Daiki laid his palm on the back of Ryosuke's head.</p><p>"I dreamed of you dying, you know?" Ryosuke said, his voice muffled by the shirt he buried his face into. "It's always the same. Some guy pointed a gun at me and you intercepted the bullet with your body."</p><p>"Is that why you're so stressed lately?" asked Daiki.</p><p>"I'm also worried about my family."</p><p>"Your family is fine. They were told that you are taken to a remote shooting location. It's hard to get a signal from where we supposedly are. The same thing with our members," told Daiki.</p><p>"When this is all over, are you still going to work for them?" asked Ryosuke.</p><p>"Well, I'm still Johnny's. As long as I'm a Johnny's then yes."</p><p>None of them said another word after that; both were busy with their own thoughts. Daiki now knew why Ryosuke was upset most of the time and what his nightmares were about. His boyfriend was worried about him. He thought it was natural for Ryosuke to be worried. If it was him, he would be just the same, maybe even worse because he was a worrywart. Yet, he couldn't stop what he was doing because the worry that he felt for his group and members had strengthened his resolve to stay in the field; to become an idol as well as an agent.</p><p>Slowly, Ryosuke rose, sniffing and wiping his tears off. Daiki reached a hand out to cradle his cheek in his palm, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.</p><p>"I'm going to cook something for dinner. Do you like stir fry? I think we have some sausages left in the pantry," said Ryosuke, his voice soft and eyes sad.</p><p>Daiki smiled. "I love it!"</p><p>He stayed sprawled on the terrace long after Ryosuke left to go to the kitchen to cook something for them. He could hear him puttering in there, cutting onions and sausages, turning on the stove, and preparing the other ingredients. Soon, the smell of delicious cooking wafted from the direction of the kitchen, making his mouth water. Yet, he couldn't get Ryosuke's sad eyes out of his mind. He wished he could chase that sadness away and felt even guiltier because he knew that he was the one who had put it in there. He cursed those damn people who had dragged his precious Ryosuke into this conflict.</p><p>🍓</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love is a Bad Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;I think it’s safe for you both to return now.&gt; said Goseki through the phone.</p><p>“If you’re sure, senpai.”</p><p>&lt;Yes, the office has taken care of it. It’s one of Johnny-san’s old rivals. We’ve managed to force them to call off the hit on Yamada by threatening to put a light on their own dirt.&gt;</p><p>“That’s all?” asked Daiki, doubtful. It seemed too easy for them to surrender just like that.</p><p>&lt;…and a few bullets through their henchmen courtesy of Miyake-kun,&gt; Goseki added.</p><p>Daiki snorted. “I thought so. Well, that’s good I guess because Ryosuke is starting to go crazy. Honestly, we both are.” Daiki peaked through the window and chuckled lightly when he saw Ryosuke dangle upside down from one of the tree branches outside the cabin in his attempt to work out.</p><p>&lt;We’ve sanitized Yamada’s apartment and packed up his belongings; ready to be moved immediately.&gt;</p><p>“Thank you, senpai! I think we’ll stay in my apartment for the time being. I’ll ask Ryosuke what he would do with his apartment. I don’t think he would want to step a foot in there again, you know, considering the situation.”</p><p>&lt;I understand. Well, like always, report to me for any new development.&gt;</p><p>“Or course!”</p><p>Daiki hung up and went outside to deliver the good news to his boyfriend.</p><p>“What is this called? Upside down sit-ups?” asked Daiki when he got near the tree where Ryosuke did his work out.</p><p>“Uh-huh.  Between you … and … me Dai-chan. How… come I’m… the one who’s… always … working out … when you’re… the assassin?” mocked Ryosuke between pull-ups.</p><p>Daiki smirked. “My workout regimen is a bit dangerous. Besides, I’m working now and I have plenty of workouts at night if you know what I mean,” said Daiki lazily. The good news from Goseki had eased up some of his worries that h e wanted to tease his boyfriend a little bit.</p><p>“Pervert! Is sex the only thing on your mind?”</p><p>“No. You’re on my mind too.”</p><p>“Eww! Somehow it also sounds dirty,” Ryosuke scoffed at him.</p><p>“Maybe it’s your mind that’s dirty. Come on, get off of that! We’re going home.”</p><p>Hearing the word home, Ryosuke quickly jumped off the branch and somersaulted towards him. “We’re going home now?!” he eagerly asked.</p><p>“Yes! I Just got the news from the office that the hit on your head has been lifted. We can go home now.”</p><p>“Yatta!” Ryosuke screamed in delight and promptly hugged Daiki. Daiki laughed at his antics and squeezed him back lovingly. “I can’t wait to get home and play my games and…” he suddenly trailed off and Daiki immediately understood his hesitation.</p><p>“We’re going back to my apartment for now. Then, you can decide what to do with your apartment. Your belongings are all packed and ready to be moved on short notice. I’ll help you hunt for a new apartment if you want,” Daiki offered as an afterthought. They’ve only been together for what, a few days, a week? Though he wished for Ryosuke to stay with him indefinitely, he didn’t want to assume.</p><p>Ryosuke hugged him tighter. “Thank you, Dai-chan.”</p><p>Daiki kissed the side of his head and whispered, “Anything for you, love.” He felt Ryosuke buried his head further into the crook of his neck as Daiki rubbed his back.</p><p>They spent a couple of minutes just embracing each other, feeling immensely grateful for each other’s existence, at least on Daiki’s part. He would be overjoyed if Ryosuke also felt the same way as him. Then, Ryosuke released his hug with a huge smile on his handsome face.</p><p>“We’re going home!” he shouted before running towards the cabin while Daiki followed him at a much slower pace.</p><p>At the cabin, Ryosuke packed up their clothes and necessities while Daiki was making sure to turn off everything. He was glad that they didn’t have to stay there any longer because the supply was running out. He made a mental note to let Goseki know about this so they could arrange for an immediate restocking for the cabin.</p><p>After locking the door, they walked down the mountain for half an hour to the spot where Daiki parked his car and retraced their way back to society. Daiki thought they were safe at last and finally, Ryosuke could return to his old life. He knew that his boyfriend was strong enough to put this awful experience behind him and move forward with what he knew of the shadow organization. Things might not be the same as before but Daiki was optimistic that they would get through this together.</p><p>Yet, life decided to throw them another curveball when a black car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and determined to push them out of the road.  </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Daiki groaned and felt as if he was being squeezed from all sides. He slowly opened his eyes and was hit with dizziness when he saw everything was turned upside-down. He dimly heard his name being called and quickly remembered that he was not alone.</p><p>“Ryosuke! Ryosuke where are you? Are you all right?” he asked frantically, struggling with the inflated airbag that was persistently squeezing his front.</p><p>“Dai-chan, help! I can’t breathe and I’m getting dizzy!” Daiki heard Ryosuke called out to him. He turned to his left and saw the younger boy’s arm flailing about beneath the safety airbag.</p><p>“Hold on, Ryosuke!”</p><p>The rush of blood that went towards his head made him disoriented that it took him a while to retrieve the hidden knife from the inside of his boot. After making sure that his safety belt was still strapped he ripped the airbag with the knife and carefully released the seatbelt. Curling himself around, he quickly maneuvered himself out of the upside down car before running over to the other side to help Ryosuke out.</p><p>The moment he got his boyfriend out, gunshots were heard and a couple of bullets hit the car. He quickly pulled Ryosuke to hide, using the car as shelter. It was then when he realized that the car’s gas tank was leaking. One stray bullet easily could spark a fire.</p><p>“Shit!” Daiki swore under his breath.</p><p>“What?! What is it now? Did you get hit, Dai-chan?” asked Ryosuke in panic. He shouted in fright when his word was punctuated with another bullet hitting the car, a bit close to the leaking gas tank.</p><p>“We have to leave or we’ll be fried to death when the car explodes,” Daiki explained, which made Ryosuke even more alarmed; eyes wide and face paled.</p><p>Daiki felt his back and cursed when he couldn’t find his gun. It must have dropped in the car when he was trying to get out. “Ryosuke, listen. You stay here and stay down, okay? I’m gonna get my gun inside the car,” he told him.</p><p>“But Dai-chan…”</p><p>Another bullet hit the car, close to where Ryosuke was hiding but thankfully away from the gas tank. The shooter apparently knew where Ryosuke was hiding and aimed their shot in his general area. Daiki used the opportunity to dive into the car through the broken side window and retrieved his gun.</p><p>There was a black car that seemingly came out of nowhere and suddenly hit their car hard from the side, sending it rolling over and turning upside down in the middle of the road. From the broken window of his upside-down car, Daiki could see that the aforementioned black car, now with a wrecked front, was left haphazardly across the street not too far from where they were while its driver stood in front of it spitting bullets at them. Daiki frowned when he recognized the shooter.  </p><p>“Aaaaa… Dai-chaaaan!” Ryosuke screamed as he curled on the ground while bullets hit the part of the car where he was hiding.</p><p>Daiki retaliated by blindly firing his gun at the general direction of the black car just to get her to stop firing at Ryosuke. His tactic worked because the firing suddenly ceased and he used the opportunity to retrieve Ryosuke from his hiding spot before running towards the trees that lined the road and into the woods. He knew that she would chase them but he thought they would fare better inside the woods than in the open road. If only he was alone, Daiki wouldn’t have a problem challenging her face to face but there was Ryosuke to consider.  </p><p>A bullet hit the tree in front of them, just a couple of inches above Ryosuke’s head.</p><p>“Go Ryosuke! Run faster!” Daiki commanded as he fell back behind him, covering his back.</p><p>He let Ryosuke run in front of him while he stopped and turned back to face the assassin. Daiki sighted her from among the trees and took the shot. The assassin stopped in her tracks and quickly hid behind one of the trees. Daiki hoped Ryosuke listened to him and ran far away from them.</p><p>“I’m surprised to see you here!” Daiki shouted at her from behind his hiding place. “But, I guess I should’ve known. The way you’re always tailing me is creepy.”</p><p>“It’s not you, Arioka. It’s just the job,” the assassin sneered.</p><p>Daiki opened his gun’s chamber and counted the remaining bullets he had. He had sent an emergency distress message, which also relayed his GPS location, to Goseki a while ago. What he needed to do now was to buy enough time with the bullets he had and keep her away from Ryosuke until back up arrived.</p><p>“Aww, I thought that’s because you like me.”</p><p>The assassin chuckled mirthlessly. “You read too many gossip magazines.”</p><p>“It’s just too bad that a famous actress like you had to risk your career to do someone’s dirty work,” taunted Daiki. </p><p>“Well, too bad that the same thing can’t be said about you. After I’m done here, I’ll be living my life as a famous actress with a great career while your group disbands. Another scandal for Johnny’s.”</p><p>Daiki released a few shots as he jumped out of his hiding place and ran towards a nearby tree, a bit closer to where the assassin was hiding.</p><p>“You seem confident. How can you be so sure that you’ll get out of here alive?”</p><p>“I’m confident in my skill to kill you and your ace!”</p><p>Another series of gunshots rained at where Daiki was hiding behind a rather thin tree. As a result, one of the bullets managed to hit his right shoulder that made him shout in pain.</p><p>“Dai-chan!”</p><p>He heard Ryosuke’s voice from afar and inwardly cursed the younger boy’s stubbornness. Why Ryosuke didn’t listen to him and ran away to save himself? Why did he have to return and look for Daiki? He knew that the assassin had also heard Ryosuke’s call. He had to intercept her move and prevent her from going near Ryosuke.</p><p>“Dai-chan, I heard your cry. Are you okay?” asked Ryosuke again. His voice was getting closer and Daiki could hear that there was worry in it.</p><p>The assassin was on the move. She ran passed Daiki’s hiding place to go after Ryosuke. Daiki aimed his gun at her but the bullet in his shoulder and the pain that it had caused made his shot miss the target.</p><p>“Fuck!” Cursing aloud he ran after her, determined to catch her before she got to Ryosuke.  </p><p>He was gaining momentum and getting closer and closer to her before he decided to take a leap to tackle her from behind. They scuffled on the ground and lost both of their guns. Daiki tried to pin her down by locking her limbs but she punched his shoulder wound and made him lose his footing. He screamed in pain and lashed out by kicking her stomach and elbowing her jaw, aiming to hopefully dislocate it. But she seemed to be made of tougher stuff because she got back at him with a blow to the head that made his head spinning.</p><p>She jammed her thumb into his bullet wound and wrapped her other hand around his neck, trying to strangle him to death. Daiki, with only one functioning hand, fought to keep her hand from choking him even more as tears of pain flooded his eyes. When darkness started to creep in and his vision got dimmer and dimmer, he thought he was done for. Then, a gunshot was heard. Thinking that the backup had finally arrived, Daiki was relieved but his hope was dashed when he heard Ryosuke’s trembling voice.</p><p>“Get… get away from Dai-chan!” Ryosuke yelled. “I mean it!”</p><p>The assassin, miraculously, listened to him and slowly released her chokehold on Daiki’s neck. Daiki painfully sucked on blissful air, coughing madly when the air filtered through his abused throat. He heard Ryosuke frantically ordering the assassin to step away from him and Daiki watched in dismay when he saw her walk calmly towards him instead.</p><p>“What’re you even gonna do with that gun, huh?” she mocked him. “You can’t even shoot a pathetic salaryman.”</p><p>“That man is innocent while you’re an assassin,” Ryosuke talked back at her.</p><p>She laughed nastily. “You think so? Do you know how many little boys’ lives that he’d ruined? That salaryman was not as innocent as you naively think! Believe me, you’d do a service to humanity if only you managed to kill him at the time but I have to do it, instead.” </p><p>Daiki forgot. Ryosuke didn’t know about Keichiro Abe; about his dirty little secret and the fact that he no longer breathed the same air as them. He did not think it was important to mention.</p><p>Ryosuke frowned. “Shut up! I don’t believe you!”</p><p>“Oh? Well, Arioka knows. Ask him!”</p><p>Daiki groaned in pain. Cradling his right arm, he struggled to raise himself up and caught Ryosuke’s perplexed eyes. He winched, both in pain and guilt. He didn’t know what to say to his boyfriend. Although he had already explained it to him that there were things that he still couldn’t tell him, things that were meant to be kept as a secret, he still didn’t want him to find that out from someone else, especially not from an enemy.  </p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” Ryosuke finally decided. “I still won’t allow you to hurt Dai-chan!”</p><p>The assassin sneered. “You won’t allow me?,” she snorted, “You? And what army? No one’s gonna help you. Just give me the gun and I promise I’ll make it painless,” said the assassin as she kept walking slowly towards Ryosuke, outstretching her right hand, asking him to hand the gun over to her.  </p><p>“Don’t … don’t come any closer!” shouted Ryosuke.</p><p>Daiki saw his boyfriend hesitantly took a couple of steps backward in desperation to keep the distance between him and the assassin. Gritting his teeth, Daiki pulled his penknife out of his boot and rose unsteadily to his feet, before running at the assassin intending to get the drop on her but before he even reached her, she had kicked the gun out of Ryosuke’s trembling hands. She knew that Daiki was coming at her and she was determined to get her weapon back.</p><p>The gun flew a few paces to the right and the assassin swiftly went to catch it. Daiki had to make a split-second decision as the enemy took possession of the firearm. It would be suicide for him to attack her with only a small knife while she’s holding a gun. There was also the possibility that she would directly shoot Ryosuke once she got hold of that gun. Making up his mind, Daiki stopped right in front of a still stunned Ryosuke, gripping his knife tightly. Now that his right shoulder was busted he regretted not training his left hand better since he didn’t have much confidence in his left hand’s aim. But something gotta give even if it meant he would never be able to use his right hand anymore.</p><p>Daiki screamed as his shoulder felt as if it was stabbed by a hot rod. The excruciating pain made his stomach churned violently. His vision was rapidly darkening and his heart felt like it was ripped out of his ribcage when he heard a gunshot that was closely followed by his boyfriend’s sorrowful wail. No! Were you hit, Ryosuke? Did she manage to shoot you?</p><p>Just before he lost consciousness he saw the handle of his penknife jutted out of her neck grotesquely and blood quickly drenched her designer shirt. There was lava inside his chest that burned and spread all over his body, numbing all of his senses. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with Ryosuke’s tears wetting his face. He wanted to ask him if he was alright but no words passed his choked throat. He wished he could tell Ryosuke how much he loved him when he was awake and how sorry he was for failing to protect him before darkness claimed his consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>to be continued...............</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tale of Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter should be the last part but there are still lots of things to tie up before we reached the end of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ryosuke didn’t say a word ever since he stepped inside the ER waiting room, not even when Ken Miyake relocated them to a private meeting room near the emergency wing. He just did what his senpai told him. He didn’t know how his senpai got to that forest or even why he was there but felt grateful nonetheless that Miyake arrived at the right time. Because he was nearly losing his mind with panic and worry. The senpai quickly assessed the situation and thought Ryosuke basic field medic. He told him to put pressure on the wound to help slow the bleeding while he called the EMS.</p><p>They arrived at the hospital by an emergency helicopter and the doctors immediately brought Daiki straight to the ER. Miyake made a lot of calls to a lot of people in the span of three hours. Some Ryosuke recognized as Johnny’s, some he did not. If someone would ask him directly about what happened that day at the forest after Miyake arrived, Ryosuke wouldn’t be able to tell them. He knew there were more people coming, poking, puttering around him doing God knew what. He did not pay any attention to them. He did not care. What he cared about was how to keep Daiki’s blood inside his body because he had lost a lot of blood already.</p><p>“Yamada-kun,” Miyake called him. Ryosuke slowly turned his head to his right, to where Miyake sat next to his chair. “We’ve decided to notify the rest of your group members, considering… Arioka-kun…” he told him haltingly. Ryosuke understood even without him saying it. Given the severity of the injuries that Daiki suffered, there was a possibility that he would not survive. If that happened then the rest of the members need to know. </p><p>Their managers had been notified, so they would expect them to arrive in the next few hours depending on their schedule. But Ryosuke knew his members well. They would try to cancel everything in order to be there as soon as possible. </p><p>“Maybe you want to take a shower, you know, to clean all of that blood,” suggested Miyake. </p><p>Ryosuke could only blink at him. Blood? Was there blood on him? He looked down at his limp hands on his lap and was surprised to see that it completely bathed in red. They did not look at all like his hands. So, he rubbed them on his jeans trying to get rid of the red. Speaking of red, didn’t he wear a grey colored t-shirt this morning? How come it became red? </p><p>“I’ve put your bags at the corner of the room, right there.” Miyake pointed to the corner where he had stowed Ryosuke and Daiki’s bags. </p><p>Red was Daiki’s favorite color and red was also… Ryosuke put a halt on his train of thoughts. He refused to think more on the matter and decided to just do what his senpai had told him. Operating like a robot, he rose up and walked towards his bag to get clean clothes before going out of the meeting room to look for a bathroom. A kind nurse took pity on him and directed him to the nearest one. </p><p>Ryosuke methodically put the clean clothes on a low bench outside the shower before reaching for his belt to get his jeans off. But before he could even do that, he caught sight of his grey-turned-red t-shirt and the nauseating images of Daiki’s bloodied form flashed rapidly in his mind. As if on cue, that horrifying scene when the assassin’s bullet hit Daiki’s chest came unbridled, flooding his mind and crippling his ability to think. His stomach revolted and it forced him to grab the toilet bowl and hurl all of his breakfast until nothing came out. With tears running down his cheeks, Ryosuke crawled into the shower, turned on the shower head, and proceeded to curl on the floor as the pouring water diluted Daiki’s blood in his t-shirt. </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a crowd of frantic young men had taken over the meeting room as raised voices and shouts could be heard even from behind the closed door. Ryosuke could detect Yuto and Kota’s voices among them and that made him hesitate to enter the room. He did not know how long they had been arguing like that but he knew what they were arguing about. That was when he decided that he did not want to see anyone, especially his group mates. He couldn’t look at them in the eyes and said that he was the one who put Daiki in the operating room; that Daiki was dying because of him. They would hate him for sure; even he also hated himself at the moment. Why couldn’t he be the one who was dying? He was prepared for it, even accepted it but then Daiki came blazing in.</p><p>Ryosuke turned around and walked away. He didn’t know where to go but he couldn’t stay there any longer. Yet, not even five steps away, someone called him.</p><p>“Yama-chan!”</p><p>It was Keito. Ryosuke halted his feet for a few seconds before resuming to walk faster. Another voice called his name. </p><p>“Ryosuke!”</p><p>It was Yuri this time. When the rest of his group members came out of the meeting room all at once, Ryosuke ran. They gave chase, of course, they were. Hey!Say!Jump was nothing if not stubborn.</p><p>He was just turning around the corner when gangly arms suddenly caught him from behind and promptly wrapped around his body, limiting his movement. “Gotcha!” Damn Yuto with his damn long legs!</p><p>“Thank god you caught him, Yuto. I wouldn’t be able to continue chasing him if you don’t,” said Kei. The others quickly surrounded him, properly blocking his way out before Yuto deemed it safe to release his hold on him.</p><p>“Why are you running away? We’ve been waiting for you, you know,” remarked Yuto. “Miyake-kun refuses to tell us anything without you.”</p><p>“Ryosuke, we really need to know what happened,” said Kota.</p><p>Surrounded by his members, Ryosuke was overwhelmed. He couldn’t help but perceive what they were saying to him as judgment and accusation. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! This is all my fault! I should be the one who died. I should’ve let them kill me,” cried Ryosuke as he crouched on the floor while his friends were just looking at him dumbfounded.  </p><p>“Yama-chan, what’re you talking about?” whispered Keito. </p><p>“I think we better move this to the meeting room. We’ve already caused enough disturbances as it is,” said Miyake.</p><p>Hearing his members getting scolded by their senpai made Ryosuke feel even guiltier. They even had to apologize to the ER staff that was disturbed by their unruly behavior. Ryosuke couldn’t stop the self-loathing that seized his heart. He wasn’t suicidal but death sounded like a peaceful solution at the moment. </p><p>A firm hand helped him up and guided him towards the meeting room. Miyake told all of them to sit down. Yuto pulled the middle chair on one side of the square table out. With Kota guiding his back Ryosuke didn’t have other choices but to sit on that chair. Yuri and Keito quickly took the seat on each of his sides while the others spread around the table leaving one side open for the senpais. Yuya put a glass of water on the table in front of him that he ignored. He knew his members cared for him but with all of this guilt and sorrow that he felt he really wished to be left alone.</p><p>Goseki came a few minutes later, talking quietly with Miyake. Ryosuke could feel that his friends were getting restless the longer the senpai postponed their explanation. He couldn’t blame them but he also dreaded it. He did not know what version of the truth that the senpai was going to tell his members. Knowing the dark secret behind this incident didn’t make it easier for him to accept it. Even he still couldn’t fully digest what Daiki had told him twelve days ago. Had it already been twelve days since he told Daiki that he loved him? Daiki never said it back to him but he knew that the older guy loved him. </p><p>“We’ve notified Arioka-kun’s family and they are waiting in the VIP lounge as we speak along with your Managers. We still haven’t contacted Yamada-kun’s family, yet. Because considering this delicate situation, the decision has to come from you, Yamada-kun. I need to personally talk with you after this,” said Goseki. Ryosuke could only nod.</p><p>“With all due respect, senpai. Have you finally decided to tell us what is going on?” asked Kota politely, directing his question to both Goseki and Miyake.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve been told that Yamada-kun here along with Arioka-kun are both offered a job that needed them to be shipped to a remote location. Similar to when they both had to go to a remote location for the Kindaichi drama,” explained Miyake, which was answered by a series of nods from Jump members. The production house got involved with a local thug and they had a clash. That’s why they cut short the shooting time. On their way back to Tokyo, their car was ambushed and Arioka-kun got shot.”</p><p>Surprised gasps echoed around the room following Miyake’s explanation. They were only told that Daiki got into a car accident when they were returning from their shooting location.   </p><p>“Shouldn’t you go to the police for things like this? That production house is not a professional one,” grumbled Kei.  </p><p>“Maybe they’re new in the business,” added Yuto.</p><p>“Will Arioka-kun be okay? How bad is the injury?” asked the concerned Yuya.</p><p>“The doctors haven't said anything yet and the operation is still ongoing. I reckon they would tell the family first,” answered Miyake. </p><p>Ryosuke closed his eyes in dismay. The way they were treating this was awful and he couldn’t take it anymore. Daiki did not deserve this.</p><p>“Enough,” whispered Ryosuke but no one heard him. His members were confused and demanded more explanation from their senpais. Yet, the senpais refused to tell them any information other than the fabricated story. Daiki was fighting for his life in the operating room. He could die any second.</p><p>“Wait, so, what’s the plan here with the media? Dai-chan’s family is being told the truth right? Is it okay for us to talk about it too?” asked Kota.</p><p>“And why are our managers not present? Shouldn’t they also be informed about this?” asked Hika.</p><p>“That’s … a bit suspicious,” said Yuri who sat on Ryosuke’s right side, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH!”</p><p>The room fell quiet immediately. All of them were staring at him. Ryosuke gripped the edge of the table tightly, struggling to contain his raging emotions. He stared intently at the glass of water that Yuya had brought for him. He could see the gruesome images after images of Daiki lying helpless on that dirty forest floor reflected on the water surface. Blood was everywhere he could see; on the ground, all over Daiki’s body, on his own hands that were busy putting pressure on the wound, on his own clothes.</p><p>“Enough! Please no more lies,” begged Ryosuke tearfully. “Dai-chan could die any second now. He deserves the truth.”</p><p>“Yama-chan, how is Dai-chan really?” asked Keito in a small voice as if afraid of Ryosuke’s answer.</p><p>Ryosuke turned towards Keito who sat on his left and let out a loud sob. “It’s bad.”</p><p>Keito’s face crumpled. He reached for Ryosuke’s left forearm, gripping it tightly with tearful eyes and his sadness stabbed Ryosuke’s heart even deeper. Not wanting to feel the unbearable agony alone, he reached out to hug Keito and both boys cried in each other’s arms. Soon, Yuri followed suits, reaching out to hug both Ryosuke and Keito, sharing their misery.</p><p>“I think, senpai, you both owe us an explanation. The truth this time and please stop beating around the bush,” said Yabu solemnly. He looked around at each of the members’ eyes and received nods of approval from all of them. </p><p>Goseki and Miyake exchanged a look and they seemed to reach for a decision together.</p><p>“I’ll leave it to you Goseki,” said Miyake after a beat.</p><p>Goseki groaned. “Imai-kun should be the one to do it. It’s his job usually,” he grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“But he’s not here and the president is busy. Do you want me to call one of the Domoto’s?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Miyake raised his eyebrows at him with a little smirk on his face. “Well, you’re Arioka’s handler. So, douzo!”</p><p>Shaking his head, Goseki groused, “We don’t use that term here,” while Miyake pretended not to hear him.</p><p>Knowing no help coming from Miyake, Goseki took a deep breath before starting his explanation. He told them about Ryosuke’s death threat notes, the shadow organization, Daiki’s involvement, and the assassin’s ambush near the woods. It was basically the same with what Daiki had told Ryosuke before. The difference was he now learned more names that were involved in that shadow organization.</p><p>Once he calmed down, Ryosuke released his hold on Keito but his best friend didn’t let him go. Keito kept his arm around his waist, lending him his strength while Yuri laid his head on his right shoulder. Both Keito and Yuri stayed beside him the whole time Goseki told his tale; a dark tale of a shadow organization that dealt with the darker, dirtier, and bloodier part of the entertainment business; the other side of the sparkly and shiny world of idols.</p><p>He kept his eyes glued to the table, afraid to look at the rest of the members, afraid to see their judgment of him and more importantly of Daiki’s involvement in the shadow organization. If only he managed to kill Keichiro Abe at that time. He tried to picture the alternative outcomes where he became a murderer. Would this other agency, the one that had tried to threaten him, cover up his crime? If their objective was to recruit him, they would use his crime to blackmail him to leave Johnny’s and join their agency. If their goal was to destroy his career then they would leave him to rot in jail. Johnny’s shadow organization would try to cover up his crime and save his career. They might even try to divert the blame and pin his crime to the enemy. He didn’t know if that would work but Daiki wouldn’t be dying for sure.  </p><p>“I can’t wrap my mind around this,” Yuya said after Goseki finished his explanation.</p><p>“On the contrary, I’m not that surprised,” chirped Kei.</p><p>“Eh?” Yuya looked at Kei with a surprised look on his face. “You knew?”</p><p>“Of course not!” denied Kei, looking insulted by Yuya’s assumption. “It’s just that Dai-chan knows lots of people. Not only people from the entertainment business but he also knows a lot of people from different fields. Even people who he has never worked with but he always denied it when I asked him about them.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Hikaru added. “When we went to the shooting location together, he often mentioned things about the place that we haven’t even told about.”</p><p>“Now what should we do?” Yuto asked the question that was on all of their minds. Now that they knew about Daiki’s secret assassin’s life and about the shadow organization, what would they do? How would they move forward from this? And more importantly what this meant for Jump?</p><p>“Nothing,” answered Kota. “Right now, we pray for Dai-chan. Nothing would be decided before we get Dai-chan back with us,” he stated firmly.</p><p>“Right! Dai-chan will return among us. He will!” Hikaru added firmly.</p><p>Ryosuke plucked up the courage to look at Hikaru only to find out that the older guy was also staring at him. To his surprise, there wasn’t any judgment or disappointment in Hikaru’s eyes. There was only support and assurance and it felt like a balm to Ryosuke’s wrecked psyche. So, when Hikaru nodded at him, he took it as a sign of acceptance and, dare he said it, forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>to be continued......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where You End and I Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: See Part One</p>
<p>This is the last part. I will not prolong my own torture because I don't think my heart can take it. Thank you for every one of you who have read and followed this story until this chapter. You're my MVP! Hugs you all! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden news of the death of Japan's famous actress shocked the public. The media was in an uproar after her agency released its official statement. Initially, Johnny's office wanted to spin it into a scandal as an explanation for the involvement of their talents but Ryosuke, supported by his group members, vehemently refused. They even went to see the president voicing their displeasure. In the end, they let the actress' agency tell the media that she had fallen into the wrong crowd and bore the consequences of her action leaving Johnny's involvement out of the picture.</p>
<p>A few days later, Hey!Say!Jump held a press release announcing an indefinite hiatus for the group due to a severe accident suffered by one of their members. They kept the details of the accident under wraps but speculations still circulated among fans and media about the connection of the two announcements that were released only days apart. It shocked a lot of people and many demanded more explanation but the members agreed to keep it as it was for the time being until they came to a solid decision about the future of the group together.</p>
<p>Ryosuke jolted awake when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes several times as his left hand automatically squeezed Daiki's right hand that lay limply on the hospital bed. He glanced at Daiki's prone form, expecting some changes but was disappointed to find that nothing had changed.</p>
<p>"He still hasn't woken up," said someone from behind him.</p>
<p>Ryosuke turned around to see Kota standing awkwardly at the foot of Daiki's bed. The oldest member of Jump smiled at him before handing him a soy sauce tuna mayo and a salmon onigiri that he'd apparently bought at the hospital café.</p>
<p>"You haven't eaten since last night haven't you?"</p>
<p>Ryosuke couldn't even remember the last time he ate, so he accepted the food gratefully. The members visited the hospital in turn for the last two weeks. Juggling between responsibilities, each of them spent as much time as they could outside of work to stay at Daiki's bedside while Ryosuke practically lived in the hospital. He still did his job and followed the newly arranged work schedule given by his manager but always returned to the hospital afterward. He had asked his manager to send all of his belongings to Daiki's apartment and return the key to his apartment unit. He would never step a foot in that building.</p>
<p>All group work for Hey!Say!Jump was postponed indefinitely until the group came to a decision together. Yet, the decision could not be made while Daiki was still unconscious. So, they all agreed to wait. No matter how long it took for Daiki to return to the land of the living and to be with them, they would wait.</p>
<p>Kota leaned on the side of Daiki's bed, facing Ryosuke who was sitting on a chair in front of him. "I met Dai-chan's mom in the lobby," Kota said.</p>
<p>Ryosuke nodded. "She's going to stay with Dai-chan while I go to the radio station," told Ryosuke.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see!" Kota said. "I will accompany you until it's time for you to go. Is it okay?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Yabu-chan! Why wouldn't it be?"</p>
<p>"Because, you know, if you want to spend time with Dai-chan alone, I'll understand. Also, I need to discuss something with you," said Kota a bit carefully.</p>
<p>Ryosuke knew what Kota wished to talk with him about. As the oldest of Jump's members oftentimes the responsibility pertaining to the group fell on Yabu Kota's shoulder. And what Ryosuke had said the last time all of them gathered in that small hospital meeting room would affect the future of the group.</p>
<p>"My decision is final, Yabu-chan," Ryosuke said.</p>
<p>"I hope you postpone it until after Dai-chan awakes because I think he needs to hear this directly from you. Hell, everything is postponed now anyway. Jump is on an indefinite hiatus until who knows when. So, no matter what you've decided now, it won't affect anything but breaking a lot of hearts."</p>
<p>"Their hearts would break sooner or later. Why prolongs the torture?"</p>
<p>"Because you will also break the heart of someone that is very dear to you. Please, let him hear you first before you decide it," Kota begged.</p>
<p>Ryosuke gripped Daiki's hand tighter, borrowing strength from him. "All of this happened because of me, Yabu-chan. If only I'm not a member, Jump would still be active and Dai-chan won't..."</p>
<p>"That's bullshit!" Kota snapped. "This thing could happen to anyone. Dai-chan could get involved with other cases and considering the severity of this matter I can understand why he decided to join this organization. I think the others won't blame him either. Instead, we're grateful for what he did.</p>
<p>"There were many near misses during Jump's career and I remember thinking that we're one of the lucky ones for not getting dragged into bigger problems like some of the other groups without knowing that maybe some, if not all, of those near misses were actually courtesy of Dai-chan's work. How do you think it makes me feel? I'm the oldest and should be more responsible. How can I let him clean up after our messes like this, covering our back, walking alone with eyes behind his back? Hey!Say!Jump won't be Hey!Say!Jump if we don't challenge things and take risks together.</p>
<p>"So, please, Ryosuke. If you still want to leave Jump or even quit being an idol, I really can't stop you. That's your choice but please not before all nine of us sitting together and talking about it."</p>
<p>Ryosuke didn't miss the way Kota emphasized the word 'nine'. Truthfully he was still a bit apprehensive to face all of them together, especially Daiki. He knew his boyfriend would be disappointed in his decision. But doing this job and seeing his loved one lying helpless in a hospital bed due to protecting the same job felt like flailing his own skin. But Kota was right, of course. It would be a cowardly thing to do if he just up and leaves the group as well as the company when things get tough.</p>
<p>So, he acquiesced and gave the older guy a nod before diverting his attention back to his boyfriend. He laid his head on the bed, pressing his right cheek on the smooth bed sheet and Daiki's hand on his left cheek. He felt Kota patted his head a few times before rubbing it slowly. So, taking advantage of the sense of safety provided by the elder, Ryosuke closed his eyes.</p>
<p>###</p>
<p>Daiki woke up a week later when Ryosuke was still on the shooting location for his new commercial. Since the contract was signed before he started receiving the death threat notes, he didn't have a choice but to do it. He had told his manager not to receive anymore job offers until after Jump made a decision. Even though he knew that it did not matter whatever that decision would be. Everything that had happened in the past few weeks had allowed him to take a peek beyond the glamorous veil of the entertainment world. It was something that would haunt him for a long time and he had to admit that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Standing under a shining light on a huge stage, wearing sparkling outfits, vowing to thousands of people that he would work hard to make them happy suddenly felt like hypocrisy when he knew that, on the other hand, the company he worked for also dealt with death. Even thinking about it made him sick.</p>
<p>After bidding goodbye to his co-workers and staff on the shooting set, Ryosuse went straight to the hospital, eager to see his boyfriend. From the door's narrow glass window, he could see that the rest of Jump members had already there. He could also saw Daiki's parents among them, chatting merrily with their son's friends. Everyone in the room seemed to be preoccupied with the surprise and happiness brought by Daiki's return to consciousness that they didn't notice him slipping in.</p>
<p>Ryosuke crept quietly behind Kota, observing Daiki, and listening to the ongoing conversation. Hikaru was in the middle of telling a funny story and Ryosuke was glad to see Daiki looked happy. His boyfriend even chuckled at Hikaru's lame jokes. Despite the slightly pale complexion, weak appearance, and glassy eyes from the pain medication, Daiki's smile was still as wide as before. Ryosuke's heart was overflowing, so full of emotions that it was almost impossible to contain as he drank in the visage of the person he adored most in the world.</p>
<p>There was tightness around Daiki's eyes that made Ryosuke frown in worry. He must be in pain but tried hard to hold it back for the sake of not interrupting Hikaru's story. He managed to hold out for a few minutes before winching visibly. Daiki's mom quickly asked him if he was okay and offered to call a nurse but Daiki refused, stating that he was fine.</p>
<p>Then, as if being pulled by an invisible string, Daiki turned to look at Ryosuke and smiled. His smile looked utterly fond and loving that took Ryosuke's breath away. The next one who noticed him was Yuri and the little guy instantly exclaimed his surprise, announcing his presence to the rest of the room.</p>
<p>"Why you just stand there quietly like that?" commented Kei.</p>
<p>"We've been waiting for you, Yama-chan!" stated Yuto.</p>
<p>"And Dai-chan's been asking for you too," Yuri added.</p>
<p>Kota quickly pushed him forward, bringing him to Daiki's bedside while the others stepped aside to make room for him. Daiki reached for him and pulled him in for a hug.</p>
<p>"Ryosuke, I'm glad that you're alright," whispered Daiki in Ryosuke's ear. "I heard a gunshot before I blacked out. I was worried that she got you."</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Thanks to you," whispered Ryosuke in return as he buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He wanted to stay in Daiki's arms longer but remembered that they were not alone, yet. Daiki's parents were there.</p>
<p>More visitors came to see Daiki, especially his family and close friends and they were all informed of the fabricated and friendlier version of the accident. Daiki, who was not new to the cloak and dagger operation employed by a trained assassin, just rolled with whatever story their senpais came up with to hide the truth about the shadow organization from the masses. Ryosuke tried as best as he could to stay with him while he wasn't working, waiting for the right time to tell him about his decision. He still remembered his promise to Kota to talk about it with Daiki first before announcing it to the whole group.</p>
<p>"You know, it's not that I don't like it that you stay here most of the times when you're not working but don't you need to go home sometimes? I dunno, maybe sleep on your own bed? That sofa can't be comfortable for you," Daiki said on a rare lazy afternoon when Ryosuke had no work and they were not bothered by visitors.</p>
<p>Daiki's sister in law and her daughter had just left, leaving Ryosuke alone with Daiki. Ryosuke thought that they wouldn't get another chance like this and Daiki was getting better everyday. He knew that their managers would pester them to hold a meeting soon.</p>
<p>"I like it here," answered Ryosuke easily. He was lounging on the sofa reserved for visitors playing a game on his phone. "Besides, I can't go home to my apartment anymore. So, I dumped all of my belongings in your place."</p>
<p>Ryosuke knew that Daiki would be sad hearing about his poor living situation, so he quickly continued, "That's why you gotta get well soon and help me hunt for a new apartment."</p>
<p>"Of course! And you're welcome to stay in my apartment for however long that you want," agreed Daiki.</p>
<p>"If your apartment's bigger maybe I would. Anyway, I found a cool culinary school just outside Tokyo. Maybe I should look for an apartment near that school so that I can commute easier," Ryosuke said, throwing out random ideas just to see what his boyfriend would react.</p>
<p>"Eh? Do you wanna go to a culinary school? What brought this on?" asked Daiki bewildered.</p>
<p>"Well, you and Keito always praise my cooking and pester me to take a formal course on the subject. I think this is the right time, you know. Because I will have a lot of time on my hands and I've been thinking that it would be better to do something that I love and enjoy."</p>
<p>Ryosuke paused his game before rummaging his bag to retrieve a brochure from the aforementioned culinary school, giving it to Daiki. "Look! Isn't it a cool school?"</p>
<p>Daiki received the brochure with a frown. "Uhm... It is a great culinary school, one of the best actually," commented Daiki and Ryosuke beamed but Daiki's frown intensified. "But why are you suddenly interested in going to school? It's a full day school and can't be done remotely. What about your job?"</p>
<p>"What about it? I can quit. I'd rather focus on things that I like and make me happy, instead."</p>
<p>Ryosuke snatched the brochure from Daiki's slack fingers in order to return it to his bag but Daiki quickly grabbed his hand instead. "Wait, Ryosuke, you quit?!" asked Daiki surprised. "Did I hear you right? Are you quitting Johnny's?"</p>
<p>Ryosuke couldn't look at Daiki, afraid of the judgment that he would find in the older's eyes. Even though Daiki was the most kindhearted person he knew despite his hidden occupation, he also knew by heart that Daiki loved their group and would do anything to protect it. His boyfriend would surely blame him if anything would happen to the group because of his leaving.</p>
<p>His voice trembled when he said, "Not only Johnny's. I... I can't stay in this world anymore. I'm not strong like you, Dai-chan. I'm not...," he trailed off and took a shuddering breath to keep the tears at bay. He had cried a lot in the past few weeks and was tired of it.</p>
<p>"Hey, come here. Look at me, please," Daiki said in his most gentle voice. He pulled at Ryosuke's hand, drawing him closer and Ryosuke, desperate for comfort couldn't resist from climbing on the hospital bed to curl next to Daiki's warm body, carefully maneuvering his limbs among the IV lines around his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Look, I can't stop you from leaving. Of course, I would rather have you stay but if it's what you want and what you think you need right now, I support you wholeheartedly. Hey, maybe we can quit together?"</p>
<p>"No!" Ryosuke exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Why?" asked Daiki, pouting. "Why do you get to quit and I can't?"</p>
<p>"Because Jump can't lose you too."</p>
<p>"There can be no more Jump with you leaving. I mean, you're our Ace, Ryosuke."</p>
<p>"Nonsense! You can be Jump's new Ace."</p>
<p>Daiki snorted. "I'm a mood maker, remember? Definitely not Ace material. Now, Chinen on the other hand..."</p>
<p>Ryosuke rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's low opinion on himself and decided not to comment on it. "Besides, they still have Yabu-chan and Hika. They'll be okay."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they'll be fine but do they even want to?" Daiki laced their fingers together. "We've both been in this place in the past, this crossroad, for different reasons and survived. I have no doubt that we'll survive this too and I'll be with you. You can't get rid of me that easily, Yamada Ryosuke."</p>
<p>Ryosuke scoffed at that. "If I knew that you're going to be this obnoxious, I wouldn't kiss you back then."</p>
<p>"Hush! Don't make fun of our sacred first time! It is blasphemy," Daiki chided.</p>
<p>But Ryosuke continued to mock him, sticking his tongue out like a five years old kid. "It wasn't even the best, yet. I've had better-"</p>
<p>"With me, right?" Daiki cut in. "I refuse to believe that you've got any better sex with anyone other than me considering that was your first."</p>
<p>"Says someone who never says-"</p>
<p>"I love you!" Daiki professed. It succeeded in making Ryosuke blush bright red as he felt his cheeks and neck were getting warm. "I've always loved you, Ryosuke. If you'll have me, I'll always be by your side."</p>
<p>Ryosuke had to remind himself that Daiki's wounds were still not fully healed, yet or he would jump him right then and there. Propriety, be damn! So, he settled on cuddling him, instead.</p>
<p>"Whatever will happen, Dai-chan, I hope you stay in the industry for the sake of music because I know how much you love them. Also, if it's possible, please quit the assassin life, for me."</p>
<p>"Then, I ask you to rethink your decision. You love acting and performing. I know you."</p>
<p>Ryosuke did not answer; instead he played with Daiki's left fingers, thinking about what the older said to him. The future did not look very bright to him at the moment but hopefully, just like what Daiki said, they would survive this dark tunnel and came out of the other side mostly intact.</p>
<p>It was a month later that the members finally managed to find the time to hold a group meeting. Daiki was getting better. He had two more surgeries that month to repair the nerve system in his right shoulder. He was lucky that the second bullet did not cause too much damage or he would face an arduously long recovery road ahead of him. Ryosuke tried his best to stay with him until after the surgery was done. He wanted to be the first person that Daiki saw when he woke up in exchange for when he was absent when his boyfriend just woke up the first time around. Although doctors advised him not to move his right hand too much, he was already up and about and demanded to be given something to do.</p>
<p>“I had a mind to bring my DJ equipment here, you know,” said Daiki out of the blue when Ryosuke pushed his wheelchair towards the meeting room.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Ryosuke growled.</p>
<p>“It’s just wishful thinking! Of course I wouldn’t do that. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to play with it anyway but it's worth it to get a reaction out of you,” he guffawed before winching lightly because his laughter jarred the stitches in his right shoulder.</p>
<p>Ryosuke pursed his lips and smacked Daiki’s head. “Stop moving around too much. You’ll reopen your stitches.”</p>
<p>“You’re a bad boyfriend, you know, and an even worse nurse,” his boyfriend grumbled, rubbing his smacked head with his left hand.</p>
<p>Ryosuke didn’t deem it worth answering and continued to push the wheelchair to the designated meeting room. Again, their office had asked the hospital to borrow one of their meeting rooms for their group meeting because Daiki was still under close supervision. Ryosuke had used the lul in the past month to rethink his decision. Daiki never talked to him about it again but he knew that his boyfriend wanted him to stay. He even agreed to quit the assassin’s life. Ryosuke was immensely grateful because at least there was one thing he didn’t need to worry about. It made him sleep easier at night knowing that Daiki would not jump in front of any bullet anytime soon. But would that be enough to ease his other concerns?</p>
<p>Just before they entered the meeting room, Daiki reached out and grasped Ryosuke’s hand tightly, silently showing his support. Ryosuke squeezed his hand just as tight and took a very deep breath before taking the last step and pushed Daiki’s wheelchair inside the room. Maybe seeing the members all together and talking with them again would help him come to the right decision.</p>
<p>Fin... Maybe?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternate ending :</p>
<p>After a lot of discussions and arguments, HeySayJump decided to end their career as a group and each chose their own path. Kota, Kei, and Yuya quit Johnny's while the rest stayed. Kota pursued an educational path and became a school counselor. Kei and Yuya built a restaurant together. They often invited Jump's former member to have a dinner party. Per Ryosuke's request, Daiki quit the shadow organization but stayed in Johnny's. Daiki, along with Hikaru and Yuri got a special contract with Johnny's that allowed them to create a YouTube channel and make music together. He didn't dance anymore but still sang, created music, and produced Yuri's solo while Hikaru often involved with Jr's concert. Daiki, Hikaru, and Yuri were still active in many variety shows and acted in acting projects. Yuto became a professional actor while Keito took a couple of years hiatus to study acting abroad before returning to Japan to focus on acting projects.</p>
<p>Ryosuke quit the 'idol' life and became a professional chef. He really stayed away from the light and only sometimes appeared on AriChi channel to play games or share cooking recipes. Daiki and Ryosuke live together and adopt lots of pets. They bought a patch of land in the woods for their mini zoo complete with a big wooden house that they visited often. HeySayJump's group chat was still active and they used it to communicate with each other and to update each other of their everyday life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN : Fiuuhhhhhh...... Finally, the second part of the twin story of AriYama birthday Fic Project is finished. Yay!! This project started with a dream that I had a few months ago. The ending of that dream made me very sad that I thought to myself, If I have to write it into a story, then I have to fix the ending. That's how the two-part story (Twin Story) idea emerged. Coincidentally, AriYama's birthday was near, so I set the project in motion at the end of March and planned to post the first part on Dai-chan's birthday (April 15th) and the second part on Ryosuke's birthday (May 9th).</p>
<p>Anything medical in nature in this story is taken from my research but I'm not a doctor so please take anything medical in this story with the grain of salt. Please don't take the story too seriously. After the last fic, this is just an excuse for me to write more AriYama smut. TeHeeheheeeee...</p>
<p>The alternate ending was actually the original ending but if you dislike it, just consider the story is finished after the first 'Fin'. </p>
<p>Thank you for every one of you who stops by and reads this story.</p>
<p>See ya when I see ya! 😘</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be continued ...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>